Shirley Holmes
Shirley Holmes is a Canadian teenager who is the great-grandniece of Sherlock Holmes, Shirley is the daughter of British diplomat Robert Holmes and virologist, Dr. Joanna Holmes. She carries on her famous ancestor's legacy of solving crimes through deductive reasoning while attending the prestigious Sussex Academy. She is assisted during her investigations with her best friends with Bo Sawchuk, often matching wits with Molly Hardy as she tries to stop her plans. Her father's work means she's traveled the world extensively, and the family photo album has pictures to prove it. Her experiences have given her confidence beyond her years: after all, when you've ridden a camel in the Sahara desert at the age of three, you can probably face up to any challenge! As much as Shirley adores travel, she also loves living in Redington. It's a showcase city for business people and government officials, but the river and park also make it a popular tourist venue. Pristine, green and friendly: normal to the point of being bland - on the surface, at least. But Shirley never looks only at the surface. She knows that things which appear normal, rarely are; all she has to do is scratch to find the mystery and intrigue that lurks beneath. She is brilliant, ingenious and tenacious. Shirley must solve mysteries. It's a passion: it's what life is about. The dark corners that others like to avoid are the very places she wants to be. In addition to Sherlock's detective skills such as deductive reasoning and disguise, she also has his mannerisms, but she can still express her emotions. She prefers to keep a low profile so she can continue her sleuthing. She wears a variety of hats throughout the series. Character Shirley was born in England, but when she was just a baby, her father, Robert, was offered a posting at the British Embassy in Redington. Robert and his wife Joanna jumped at the opportunity; Joanna was Canadian, and this would bring her closer to home. Peggy Holmes, Shirley's grandmother, moved with them; she was always ready for a new adventure. Shirley attends the prestigious private school Sussex Academy, in Redington, the nation's capital which is full of kids from all around the world. Many of the cases she investigates come from the school which allows her to gain information from school gossip vines. With her quick brain, she doesn't find lessons too much of a problem with lesson time being valuable for thinking through clues. Her teachers all agree that she is a smart pupil but often notice that her mind seems to be elsewhere but as long as she keeps up her good grades they're not too worried. She fits into a school life fairly easily, although she feels it sometimes gets in the way of her real work. She loves English, Science, and History - although she is often at odds with many of her teachers. Shirley loves spirited discussions and never accepts anything at face value. The headmistress of the school Ms. Cynthia Stratmann finds Shirley "frequently tardy and sloppy in her appearance. She seems unable or unwilling to follow the rules." Well - it's true she is often late, but she can hardly dash off to school when she is in the middle of a case. But since Ms. Stratmann doesn't know she's a detective (nor do any adults), she can't explain. de:Shirley Holmes Category:Characters: Adaptations Category:The Adventures of Shirley Holmes Category:Characters: Shirley Holmes